


L'Universo fa meno schifo con te accanto

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eurus/Harry, F/F, POV Harry Watson, Post S4, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: L’universo fa schifo.Tre semplici parole che si ripetevano in continuazione nella testa di Harry, come un disco rotto.





	L'Universo fa meno schifo con te accanto

****L’universo fa meno schifo con te accanto.****

  
 

 _Every Holmes has its Watson._  
\- Cit  
 

  
 _L’universo fa schifo._  
Tre semplici parole che si ripetevano in continuazione nella testa di Harry, come un disco rotto. Le aveva recitate telepaticamente quando suo padre era andato via di casa.  
 _L’universo fa schifo._  
Le aveva pronunciate lentamente quando, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Clara le aveva tenuto una mano durante l’aborto. _L’universo fa schifo._  
L’aveva urlato al sapore amaro del whisky nel suo primo bicchiere. E poi al secondo. E poi al decimo, finché quella parola non perse di significato. _L’universo fa schifo._  
Le aveva immaginate fluttuare sul soffitto della camera mentre Clara portava giù le sue valigie. _L’universo fa schifo_.  
Ma adesso che varcava la soglia di un piccolo bilocale da ristrutturare – l’unico posto che riuscisse a chiamare _casa_ -, ritrovandola rannicchiata in un angolo del divano, il corpo avvolto nella coperta color senape, quelle parole faticarono a formarsi nel suo palato e a fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca. Le sue labbra si limitarono a curvarsi in un sorriso sincero, appagato, sereno.  
Si lasciò cadere al suo fianco con poca grazia, rischiando di farla trasalire. Ma lei non si mosse. Rimase con le braccia strette intorno alle gambe, i capelli scuri in netto contrasto con la pelle candida del volto,  mentre piccoli fiocchi di neve cadevano su Londra.  
Niente di grandioso, nulla di sensazionale, eppure condividere un appartamento con un’ex paziente di psichiatria non era affatto male.  
 _L’universo fa meno con Eurus accanto._  

  
 

 

__  


  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nda: Buon salve a tutti!  
> Questa volta ho voluto scrivere qualcosina su una ship che sto iniziando ad adorare tantissimo e che, purtroppo, nessuno tende a considerare. Capite come sono disperata?  
> Dunque mi son detta: "No, devo assolutamente scriverci qualcosa!". E l'ho fatto in 235 parole.   
> Diciamo che è un breve assaggio di ciò che potrebbe essere, di qualcosa che potrebbe funzionare molto bene, a mio dire.  
> Immaginate questa ff ambientata in un momento qualsiasi dopo la quarta stagione. Io amo pensare che sia ibernata in una Londra tinta di bianco dalla neve <3  
> Pareri sempre graditi.


End file.
